Cast Away
by aya-kun.zeroaddicted
Summary: Being accused immediately after Nightwing went missing on routine patrol gave Jason all the answers he needed on where he stood with the family. Still, he leaves one last moment of communications after still doing what he could for the family. #batfamcontentwar @ Tumblr


Camthisky over at Tumblr started a #batfamcontentwar...thought I'd contribute.

This is one holds no comfort...let me kill you with angst.

Setting:

Nightwing goes missing and out with it goes the little trust they had for Jason. In this story, the fam are actual shts and were antagonistic towards Jay.

* * *

"I found your bird. Come get him." Jason's gruff tone came through the comms. He'd disabled enough of the network that he wouldn't have to hear their replies. Made it so that all they could do was listen. "Big bird's safe and sound. Bit roughed up but all in one piece. And don't worry, you'll never see me again after -ngh!" Jason gasped. "After this," he continued, panting a little.

 _Christ but it hurts_. Jason tried to control his breathing and stared at the side. _Fricking Dick Grayson and his stupid knives._ He looked down the unconscious bird. _What the fuck, Dickie. Those don't belong on you._

A beep on the comms signalled someone trying to get through. He gave a snort at their efforts. "Sorry, Dickhead can't come to the phone right now," he sing-songed. "Big bird is roosting. Ha! I kill myself."

He could hear even more beeps as they kept trying to connect with his comms. But his program should still be able to block them for a bit. He was no Oracle. But he wasn't inept.

Jason looked at his older brother. Out cold and with a bruise already forming on his face from the punch Jason was able to deliver. He'd already disarmed him, tied him up and did his duty by calling the bats.

Standing hurt but he had to go. Everything was shit and he didn't want to see them. Dick was a fool to think they would ever get past his mistakes. He was honestly too optimistic.

Nightwing goes missing and all they did since then was accuse him of it.

Dick would probably be horrified for him and for what their fight just cost. But still, the damage was done. He wasn't welcome and he had no place to be anymore.

It was just regretful that Dick would learn of this. No matter how much they might probably try to hide it, his brother was a detective in his own right.

Jason paused. Even if only in his head, at least he was able to call him brother.

But now he had to leave him.

...

As he stood there, panting, Jason blinked away the wetness in his eyes. Whatever anyone would think if they could see him now, he'd say it was only just blood falling down his cheeks.

 _Fuck this shit_. If he was gonna go, he wanted open space. Gotham's sky however clouded was better than the dark of his apartment.

Jason didn't bother stitching himself up. It was pointless.

Giving a last look at Dick, Jason pushed himself up and away from the building.

* * *

Lying down on a rooftop a few buildings away, he suddenly thought of how the neighbourhood would be bothered with his sudden trail of blood falling on their hanging laundry.

What a day to die again. At least this building didn't get the memo for laundry day. Of course there were no clothes lines up here so maybe it wasn't even an apartment.

Sighing loudly, he hears a cackle on his comms.

 _Shit_. He'd forgotten about it.

Ignoring the static, however, Jason chose to acknowledge instead his unexpected visitor.

* * *

Barbara grew frustrated as she continued working on Jason's coding so they could finally talk to him. Batman and the robins had confirmed Dick's location and found him unconscious. Apart from some bruising and probable bruised ribs judging from his pained breathing, boy blunder was alright.

What was not alright was the suit he'd been reported wearing. As well as the owl mask found lying broken in the room they'd found him in.

What was not alright either was the amount of blood in the room. And judging from Jason's pained noises through the comms he'd probably forgotten about as he left, most of the blood was most likely his.

"Oracle."

"I'm trying, B," she growled. She knew what he wanted. _Shit. When did you get so smart, Jay?_ If she wasn't frustrated with him, Barbara would've felt proud of how good Jason had gotten with his hacking.

"Come to take me away then?" Jason panted.

"You found him already?" Barbara asked in surprise.

"No." That was Tim.

 _What?_

"B only just left us, O. Robin and I have Wing in the car heading for the cave."

"All this blood is gonna be a bitch to clean, ya know," Jason continued.

"Who is Todd talking to?" Damian actually sounded unsettled.

"Oracle." Bruce was asking without asking, as usual.

Barbara left her tech to continue disabling Jason's modifications as her other monitor then gave notice of the Red Hood's previous sightings. She could finally narrow down his location.

"You aren't far away at all."

"I know."

"What?"

"...I found his blood trail. It's...become obvious."

 _Oh god. How much blood was he losing?_

"I don't care what you do." Jason gave a grunt. "Just don't make me remember."

 _Dammit! Who was with him?_

"Going with you or dying right here. I don't care anymore."

Barbara flinched and felt for Bruce when those words caused the Batman to actually stutter.

She growled at her equipment to work faster.

* * *

When Bruce found the rooftop, all that remained were his crushed comms and a pool of blood and words written with it.

 _Goodbye._

* * *

One shot. No, I won't continue it...SorryNotSorry

Guess who the mystery person is...

Plus side to this series...not all angst.


End file.
